Was It Meant To Be ?
by Alwayz-23-4evah
Summary: Nathan left Tree Hill in their Junior Year. Naley never happened at all but Haley had a huge crush on him. He left Tree Hill leaving Haley heartbroken. What happens when they bump into each other in the future? Will they get together at last? Read More x
1. The Tears

**Summary: **Nathan had to leave Tree Hill high in junior year so Haley and Nathan never got married. They were never together. Haley has been crushing on Nathan for a very long time. Haley was crushed when he left. What happens when they bump into each other later in the future? Will they get together at last or not ?

**Authors Note:** Hey I'm not really that good at writing stories. The part where Nathan leaves is a true bit of my life with another person. The rest is just a story. Hope you like it. I'm from England so sorry if i get the language kinda wrong.

* * *

Haley woke up early that day. She lay there in bed... thinking about how the day's going to end. A tear rolled down her cheek while she was thinking. 

How will she get through this day? The boy of her dreams is leaving Tree Hill. "When shall I tell him I'm in love with him?" she thought to herself.

She headed into the bathroom to look extra nice for Nathan.

_Flashback from last week – _

"_Brooke what shall I do? He's leaving in a week. I need to tell him how I feel." Haley said desperately. _

"_Haley, ask him out and tell him then." Brooke said calmly. _

"_What if he turns me down?" She said worriedly._

"_Well that's a risk you have to take." Said Brooke._

_Haley thought for a sec. "I've asked him out before, he's always said no. But these last few weeks we've had together, we've gotten along so well … I'm gonna do it"_

"_Brooke! Get Nathan's attention for me please!" Said Haley pleeding._

"_Fine…Nathan! Over Here!" Yelled Brooke. Haley gave her evil eyes. "What? You said you wanted his attention so i got it for you. Now its your turn, just ask him!" _

_"Fine!" said Haley, looking a bit nervous. Nathan came over. _

"_ Hey Brooke. What's up?" He said but looking at Haley._

_Before she knew it, Haley found herself asking him out in front of everybody. All Nathan did was smile. _

"_Maybe Haley." Everyone cheered. Haley has been crushing on Nathan for 7 months now. Haley's worried face turned into a huge grin. _

_Haley thought to herself. "At last! After 7 months of trying to get him to like me, he says maybe! That's a start." She was telling herself that but really, deep down she knows if they go out, it wouldn't last but she's always hoping it would happen so she kept on dreaming. But in reality, everyone knew what was going to happen. _

_End of flashback._

Ever since that day, Haley couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. He told her he would give her an answer. He never did.

* * *

The day went by so fast. She couldn't concentrate properly in class. She was thinking of Nathan full stop. All she wanted was to see Nathan and talk to him for just a few minutes and tell him she loves him. It was going to be hard..."how do i tell him that i'm in love with him on his last day without bursting out in tears right in front of him?" she thought to herself.

Lunch time came.

"Hey Haley. Nathan wants to see you by the gym. He wants to give you a hug." Said Bevin.

She hurried over to the gym. Everyone was surrounding Nathan. Trying to say goodbye. Nathan looked over when he saw Haley coming nearer and smiled. She turned around, she couldn't believe that this day was about to come. Tears quickly fell down from her eyes. She tried to hold them back but they were just streaming out.

He went up to her and took her to a private corner.

"Well Hales, this is it. Guess this is goodbye." Nathan said and hugged her. "Don't cry Haley, you'll see me again." Haley knew he only said that to make her feel better. The truth was, she was never gonna see him again after this day.

"I love you Nathan." She found herself saying. Nathan just stared at her like she's gone crazy. All he did was walk away. She found herself crying more than ever. Brooke rushed up to hug her. She saw everything that happened and Haley just cried harder.

He was right. This is it. This is the day her one true love leaves forever.

"I love him Brooke. I love him with all my heart." Haley sobbed.

"I know you do baby. Just let it out. But Hales, its time for class. We better hurry or we'll be late for science."

Haley tried to talk but she was crying too hard to say anything. Just then, Lucas came up to Haley.

"Aww Hales, don't cry!" said Lucas, putting his arm around her. "Nathan told me he wants to see you when the bell goes. He wants a kiss!"

"Erm tell him to wait for me outside school after. Brooke, tell the teacher I feel sick and I've gone to the nurse because I do." Haley was lying. They could both tell but didn't say anything. Brooke just nodded and walked away.

When the corridors were clear, she headed to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle. She just cried and cried.

* * *

When the bell went, Peyton and Brooke went to find Haley and found herself locked in a cubicle. 

"Haley, come out now. Nathan will be waiting for you!" called Peyton. Omg, Haley totally forgot about Nathan! She rushed out and checked herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. She quickly applied her make up again and rushed out.

"I'm so sorry Haley. Nathan's already left." Said Lucas, looking sorry for her. Haley just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks once again.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! All that chapter was what happened to me. I thought I should write about it in One Tree Hill form lol. Keep looking and see if I've updated yet! Please review! x_


	2. The Memories

**Authors Note:** Hey thanks for the reviews. This chapter is based on my feelings after that boy left. Hope you like it!

* * *

On the way walking home, Haley was still crying. Her friends all tried to comfort her but she still wasn't cheering up.

When she got home, she went upstairs to think and have a long cry. She sat on her bed and got one of her teddies and started crying once more.

_Flashback – In History lesson where they sit next to each other one month ago._

_Haley and Nathan were giggling and talking to each other._

"_Soo Haley, still got a crush on me ehh?" said Nathan with a smirk._

"_Nathan, don't start! Well we're on the subject, who do you have a crush on then?" said Haley, innocently._

_Nathan just smiled. "I'll give you a clue. She's in this room right now. If you guess right, I'll tell you." He said, with a little sparkle in his eye. _

_So Haley started guessing. _

"_Oh Nathan! You're just saying no to everyone I say!" said Haley, getting a bit tired. _

"_No I'm not, you haven't said her name yet." He said with another smile._

_Haley thought to herself. "The only person I haven't said was me! Yayy! Woah Now, lets play cool." _

"_Okay whatever Nathan." She said giggling. _

_End Of Flashback. _

All those happy memories, she just couldn't forget. The more she thought of them, the more she cried.

That day, Nathan walked home with Tim. Tim kept talking to him but Nathan wasn't listening. He felt a bit guilty by leaving Haley. "What was I thinking?" he kept asking himself.

When he got home, he went straight to his room. He sat down and started thinking about the day he just had. He thought about his friends but the thing he was thinking about the most was Haley.

"Do I have feelings for her? But if I do, why now? Why would I like her when I'm leaving? This is just too weird." He thought to himself.

_Flashback –_

"_You're weird Haley!" Laughed Nathan. _

"_Hey! No fair!" They were both hyper, sitting next to each other in History._

"_You know I'm only messing with ya Hales!" said Nathan giving her a hug. "Now, we'll both get into trouble. Lets work." _

"_Okay." Said Haley with a straight face trying not too laugh. _

"_Haley … we're best friends aren't we?" said Nathan laughing._

"_Yeahh we are." Said Haley grinning._

_End Of Flashback ._

"That was a perfect week. The week before I found out Haley liked me. That changed everything." Thought Nathan.

He wasn't going to admit it but he started to have the same feelings for Haley now.

* * *

Haley was still crying when she got a phone call from Brooke.

"Hey Haley. You okay?" asked Brooke.

"No, still upset about Nathan. I'm sorry Brooke but I think I need some time alone." Said Haley and hung up.

Haley thought to herself. "Right I just need to talk to him. I'll ring him."

She picked up her cell and called him. She waited and waited but no one came. She tried 5 times but no answer.

_Flashback – 5 months ago._

"_Haley, I need to tell you something about Nathan." Said Brooke one morning. "Ermm, he's going out with erm Peyton." _

_Tears slid down her face. "WHAT?! How do you know? What happened? Who asked who?" Screamed Haley._

"_Last week at cheer practise. Omg I only just found out this morning when I saw Peyton! She asked him and he said yeah. She didn't want me to tell you. They're been having dates and Nathan's been staying over at Peyton's. I'm so sorry Hales." Said Brooke. _

"_That bitch." Haley said. She walked up to Peyton and slapped her._

"_Haley, I'm so sorry." Said Peyton. "I'll dump him today." She said._

"_Its too late now Peyton. You went behind my back and asked him. You've already slept with him! You're a slut! First you took Lucas from Brooke, now Nathan!" Haley stormed out._

"_Great job Peyton." Said Brooke. _

_At that lunch, Peyton and Nathan broke up because of Haley. Haley and Peyton didn't speak for a week. _

_End of flashback._

Haley cried more. "Why is it so hard to stop thinking about him? There's been so many bad memories with him. But also so many good ones.

Haley tried ringing Nathan again but no answer.

_Another flashback –_

_Haley was over at Brooke's and they were on the computer talking to Nathan._

_Brooke typed : "So Nathan, will you kiss Haley on your last day?"_

_Nathan replied : "No" _

_Brooke asked: "Why? It would make her world!" _

_Nathan typed: "I don't want to make her world! I don't like her. Stop asking question about Haley. She's so annoying now coz she likes me!" And then Nathan went offline. _

_The next day, Haley confronted Nathan. He asked him all about the things he said last night but he denied everything._

"_Nathan, you're such a liar. I was there last night with Brooke. I read everything you wrote!" She then slapped Nathan._

_End Of Flashback. _

"Nathan is a jerk." Thought Haley. She wanted to keep telling herself how horrible Nathan is but she couldn't believe it. He was a jerk first, but these last 2 months, he was such a gentlemen to her. That's who she fell in love with. Not the jerk.

She cried more and more. The only way to get over him was to admit it. To admit that its all over and he'll never like her and just to get over him.

But the thing that Haley didn't know was that on the other side of town, Nathan was sitting in his room thinking about Haley and trying to call her. But no one would answer too.

* * *

_I hope you liked it ! All the flashbacks was of my past. The next chapter will be in the future where Naley meet again. Please review! x_


	3. We Meet Again

**Authors Note:** _Hey i hope you like this chapter. Its 10 years in the future and everyone's back for a school reunion. Find out what happened through the years and about Nathan and Haley._

* * *

"Hey Lucas." Said Haley. "What time you going to the reunion?"

"Ermm dunno. Starting at 8pm but the old gang saying that they're getting there early so probs 7:30."

"Okay, me too then. So who's gonna be there? Like the old gang." Said Haley.

"Erm… me, you, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Rachel and Nathan." Said Lucas.

"What Nathan? He never graduated." Said Haley, shocked and worried.

"Ermm, he came to our school. He called me last night saying he got an invite. I'm sorry Hales but I gotta go. Someone's at the door. Bye." Said Lucas and hung up.

Haley went blank for a moment. "Nathan Scott, oh no. Seeing him is just going to bring back the memories." She thought.

* * *

Nathan thought about what he was going to wear. The old gangs getting back together. But usually, he wouldn't care about what he was going to wear, why start now?

Deep down, he knows it's to impress Haley. He just didn't want to admit it. Omg after 10 years, he still didn't forget about her.

He was staying over at Lucas' for the week and then moving back. He quickly packed his bag and headed out to the airport…next stop, Tree Hill.

* * *

Haley just text Brooke …: "Hey Brooke. Its Haley, just wanna say its gonna be fab tonight. We have to catch up. I hope this is still your number! But guess what, Nathan's coming. Help! See you tonight xx."

She came out of the bathroom when she got a phone call of Brooke.

"Omg Tutorgirl! How long has it been, well obviously 10 years but whatever haha! Omg I'm so glad you text me. Yep it's still my number."

"Awww Brooke, thanks for calling. How you been? Do you still see Peyton? Me and Lucas moved back to Tree Hill after college. We're not dating though."

"Woah Haley, you and Lucas dating, that's just way too weird!" Brooke laughed. "Yeah I'm fine Hales. Ermm I don't see Peyton much now. We still have our basic conversations on the phone though. Well tell me about you! What about Nathan? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Oh Brooke. I don't want to still like Nathan because … ermm I'm dating someone else." Said Haley nervously.

"Aww Haley. I know what your talking about. You're dating an incredible guy (which you have to tell me about in a minute hehe) but then Nathan come's back in your life and you don't know if you're fully over him yet. Am I right?" said Brooke.

"Yeah that's it." Said Haley.

"Aren't I always? Hehe. Tell me about this new guy then." Said Brooke excitedly.

"Argh! Same old Brooke Davis. Well he's called Dylan. We went to college together and it was our last year of college when we got together. We moved back to Tree Hill too. He's so sweet! He's great looking too and he's an artist."

"Aww Hales, he sounds great. Listen, I gotta go and get ready for tonight. I'll see you then." Said Brooke.

"Oh yeah shoot. I forgot what time it is. See you later." Said Haley.

* * *

It was 7:30 and people from the old gang started to arrive. First Lucas and Haley, then Brooke and Peyton. Everyone was arriving and started to fill each other in with their lives. Nathan arrived a bit late and Haley thought he wasn't going to show.

Just then Nathan arrived and everyone went silent. They all started to hug him and told him how much they missed him and all started to talk to him like the old days. Everyone except Haley.

Haley just stood there looking at the floor. When they all went inside, they left Haley and Nathan alone.

"So Haley, how's it going?" said Nathan, trying to make conversation. He thought to himself. "Oh god she looks beautiful! Wearing that black strappy dress with her hair all fancy with her make up."

"Ermm I'm fine. I'm gonna head in now." Said Haley nodding at him with a smile.

When she walked away, she thought to herself. "Oh wow! Nathan look sooooo hot now! His hair shot and spiked up with the manly tux! Wow!" she thought but then she felt guilty. Is she cheating on Dylan by liking someone else? "What? No of course I don't like Nathan…" she said but she really wasn't sure. She was torn between handsome men.

Who will she choose? If she was meant to be with Nathan, fate will bring them together and if she was meant to be with Dylan, there should be a sign.

* * *

_Heyy! Hope you like it. Please please review. Sorry for a short chapter! x_


	4. The Reunion

**Authors Note: **_Hope you like this. The rest of the reuion._

* * *

"So Peyton, tell me. What happened between you and Lucas? You were so in love in senior year." Said Brooke.

"Well when I left to go to college, me and Luke kinda went apart. It was a mutual thing to stop seeing each other." Said Peyton casually.

"Oh. Omg have you heard about Haley and Nathan?" said Brooke staring at Haley with a grin.

"What? Brooke. Nothing happened." Said Haley innocently.

"Well nothing did happen but listen to this Peyton. Well Before, Haley said to me on the phone that Nathans back and she sounded so worried and its obvious that she still likes him! But she's got this "boyfriend". Said Brooke. She forgot to whisper and Nathan heard everything.

Nathan just looked at Haley and Haley just looked at Nathan. When Haley turned, she started blushing. When Nathan turned around, he started smiling.

Everyone was dancing and having fun. Couples being reunited and friendship too. Peyton was dancing with Lucas, Brooke was dancing with Chase, Bevin and Skills, Mouth and Rachel. And the people left was Haley and Nathan.

Finally, Nathan walks up to Haley.

"So Haley, you having a good time then?" said Nathan walking over.

"Err….. its not how I imagined it but I guess it's okay. What about you?" said Haley uncomfortably.

"Could be better." There was a long pause and when the next son started, Nathan asked Haley, "So you wanna dance, it wouldn't mean anything. Just 2 friends ehh?" said Nathan holding out his hand.

Haley accepted and they were dancing slowly on the dance floor. Brooke pointed Haley and Nathan out to everyone and the gang was just staring at them in aww.

* * *

The gang left the reunion early to go to the river court for old times sake.

They played a game of girls vs boys basketball, the boys won of course. They just chatted and laughed after that.

"Hey, how about playing ….. I never or spin the bottle?" said Brooke with a smirk.

"Spin the bottle." They all said together and laughed. It seemed like they never even left high school. Brooke got out a small bottle and started playing.

"Hey erm, I don't really feel like playing this time. Sorry guys." Said Haley.

"Oh come on Haley, its fun. It dosent mean anything." Said Nathan. He blushed as he said it. Haley blushed too.

"Yeah, come on Hales, don't be such a stick in the mud." Said Peyton grinning.

Haley nodded. "Fine but…" she couldn't finish her sentence, Brooke had already started playing.

First was Brooke and Mouth.

Next, Mouth and Rachel.

Then Rachel and Nathan.

After Nathan and Haley.

They stared at each other. Nathan wanted the bottle to land on Haley.

"Well well, Haley James. Seems like we get to finish the kiss on my last day." Said Nathan grinning and coming closer.

"Woah woah!" said Haley backing away. "Ooops, my phone."

It was Dylan on the phone.

"Hey Haley. Are you done yet? Its really late. Do you wanna come over to mine for a bit?" Dylan said, he boyfriend.

"Err I'll be right over then. Love you." Said Haley. "Sorry guys, I gotta go now. It's getting late."

"Yeah I guess its getting late. I better go too." Said Lucas getting up and one by one, people started getting up and leaving.

While Nathan was getting up, he called over to Haley. "Hey Haley, do you want a lift?" he asked politely.

"What no, its okay." Said Haley walking a bit faster.

"No, its no problem. Dosen't mean anything. Come on, its not like I'm going to kid nap you!" said Nathan laughing.

So Haley agreed and they got into the car together.

They started talking like old times at school. They were both glowing inside when they talked. It seemed like nothing even happened between them.

* * *

When they got to Dylan's place, they suddenly went silent.

"Well goodnight Nathan. Thanks for the lift." Said Haley about to get out.

"No problem Hales. Ermm how about that kiss then?" said Nathan.

"Sorry but I've got a …" she couldn't finish. Nathan already kissed her. She pulled away, even though she didn't want to. "Nathan! I've got a boyfriend." Said Haley and went out.

Nathan scrolled down the window, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He shouted. Haley stopped and closed her eyes. She turned around.

"Nathan. You did know. But you know what, I'm taken. And you missed your chance with me. Even though you left, we could of have found a way because I loved you. But I've moved on now and so should you." Said Haley almost in tears. She didn't want to say that but it just came out, she was upset.

* * *

When Nathan walked through the door, he went straight to his room and lay down.

He wanted to hit himself. "Why did I do that?" he kept asking and asking himself. "I blew it." He thought. He knew he didn't have a chance but he also blew he chance in becoming friends with her.

* * *

"Hey Dylan. I'm here." Haley said kissing him. "Listen, I'm really tired right now. Do you mind if I go to bed?" she said.

"Sure go on. I need to finish this painting for tomorrow. I'll see in the morning." He said and gave her a good night kiss before she went into the bedroom.

She took her clothes off and laid down on the bed and thought about the reunion. She thought about the kiss mainly.

She loves Dylan, and she use to love Nathan. Or does she still?

Should she tell Dylan about the kiss? She decided to leave it to the morning and just have a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Review please. x_


	5. Secret Revealed

Haley got up early that morning. Got dressed and dashed out. She never said goodbye to Dylan. She just had to get out to find Lucas or Brooke.

She walked to the river court but when she got there, she found Nathan sitting there looking confused.

Once she saw Nathan, she quickly turned around and tried to go before he spotted her. But she was too late.

"Haley! Wait, I need to talk to you!" shouted Nathan, running after her. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her from escaping. "I am so sorry Haley."

"I know that." Said Haley. "I just want to know why? Why did you do it?"

"Because…" He looked down. "Because Haley, I know this is really stupid but I like you. When I left that day, I looked back and I felt really guilty, I realised I liked you too. When I got the invite for the reunion, you came back into my mind. I always wanted to see you again and explain. I tried calling but it never worked." Said Nathan.

"What? I Tried calling but it said you were busy." Said Haley.

"What a coincidence ehh?" said Nathan with a soft smile.

"No Nathan. I'm tired of this." Said Haley.

"Tired of what? I just wanna be with you." he was confused.

"Nathan…" she said with a serious tone. "Nathan, you could have been with me. You could have had me back in high school but no. You just went around talking about me behind my back. You could have had me and you chose Peyton. You could have waited for me on your last day but you decided not too. You had all these chance with me but you know what? You blew them all. You would never know how much I loved you back then. And I still do but its different now. Like they say, the first cut is the deepest. I'm sorry Nathan."

* * *

She regretted saying all those things to Nathan afterwards but she knew it was the truth. She knew she still had feelings for him, she always would but she can't just leave Dylan because of that jerk Nathan.

She want to, she wants to talk things out with Nathan and not make it into an argument. She wants to be with Nathan forever. She wants Nathan to actually show he likes her without saying it.

* * *

Nathan went to find Lucas. To ask for Haley advice. He knew all the things she said to him were true. He thought to himself, he really did blow it and he really was a jerk back then. But he wants to show Haley how much he's changed since Junior year.

"Lucas… I need your advice. Summat happened with Haley." Said Nathan.

"Oh man, what did you do now?"

"Last night when I took her home, I asked about the kiss she owed me from the game and well, I kissed her and she went mad at me. I went to apologize this morning but she just went out again, saying all these times I could have been with her but no."

"Do you like her?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, I do…. Now that's made it more complicated now hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Nathan, just leave her alone. When you leave her alone, she might come to you. Just leave it for now. Oh and the kiss, don't tell Dylan about it…" said Lucas.

"Who's Dylan? And why can't I say?"

"Haley's boyfriend and I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling about him. He seems nice and everything its just…I don't think he's really the person Haley thinks he is."

"Ahh! A dark side then!" said Nathan laughing. "No worries man."

* * *

"Hey Haley. What's up? What's so important you have to tell me?" said Brooke, looking happy and cheerful as always but not really bothering"Nathan kissed me." Was all Haley have to say to get Brooke's full attention.

"Woah there tutor girl. You've now got my full attention. Carry on." Brooke sat there like a good little school girl listening to Haley.

"Well you know last night when Nathan drove me home, well back to Dylan's. He kissed me and I went off at him. This morning, he told me he has feelings for me and he did since he left Tree Hill. Then I went off at him again, saying he could have had me in high school but no and such like that. I regret all the things I said but I don't. Oh Brooke! Help!"

"Well first, keep the kiss to yourself. Don't tell Dylan, he'll go all boyfriend jealous. And second, do you have feelings for Nathan too?"

"Well, I'll always like him but theres Dylan who's like perfect for me!"

"Just leave Nathan then. If he really likes you, he'll come after you."

* * *

Dylan had gotten a call from his friend.

"Hey Dylan, got some news on Haley." Said his friend called Luke.

"Spill…." Said Dylan.

"Last night when she arrived at yours, well I was walking with my date and I saw her kiss this guy and also, this morning I saw her with him again at this basketball place I go past for work."

"Oh…well, I'll fix Haley when she's back."

* * *

When Haley got home, she saw Dylan just sitting there waiting for her. He looked so angry, a side Haley has never seen him before.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Said Haley.

"Haley why didn't you tell me." Said Dylan with a cold voice.

"Tell you about what?" Haley said.

"That you kissed another guy! You're cheating on me! Who is he?! The guy you came home with last night, who?!" Dylan was suddenly furious.

"Dylan, its not what it looks like. He's just a friend! He has feelings for me but I don't!" That was a lie. Dylan could even tell she liked him back.

"Who is he?" said Dylan.

"Nathan…. Scott." Haley looked down. When they met, she told Dylan all about the Nathan Scott story.

"Nathan Scott? The boy you were in love with in high school?" Dylan said. "You still do love him don't you!"

Haley didn't say anything. Dylan could just tell from Haley's face that she still do love him.

He walked over to Haley. "Haley, I don't want you seeing Nathan ever ever again do you hear me? I want you to stop being friends. I'm not having my girlfriend leaving me for a jerk like him." He said.

"Oh Dylan, don't be like that!" Haley pleaded.

"Stop being friends with him or I'll leave you."

"Fine." Haley looked so upset. "Why are you acting like this? What has gotten over you? You're never angry." Said Haley. This was their 1st argument in 2 years.

"Nothings gotten over me. I just want you to stop seeing the creep." That was all Dylan said before walking out.

* * *

_Hey hey. Review please x_


End file.
